


I Swear

by Smoke04



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 02:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3878917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smoke04/pseuds/Smoke04
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In High School, this happened to one of my really good friends. It still hurts me to this day I wasn't there to protect her. She had me write her story to help her get it out, get the memories out so she can finally heal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Swear

Pinned some place between reality and a nightmare. I can hear my mind screaming to fight as I am tossed like a rag doll to the truck bed. My back slams against the metal tool box and the aftershock travels through my body making me want to throw up. My back slowly trickles blood from the four-inch gash that the fall has produced. 

“You asked for this!” he bellows as he climbs up into the truck bed like a jackal as it moves in on its prey. “I swear you fucking brought this on yourself, you stupid bitch!”

I kick myself into the corner ignoring the sensation of blood seeping through my shirt. I can feel the short jagged breaths escaping my throat, similar to flesh being rubbed against coarse sandpaper. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry I didn’t mean it. If you can just wait till tomorrow, I swear to you that we’ll have sex.” My mind explodes riffling through a store of responses that may wave him off. “I’m on the rag!”

I close my eyes and wait for the response. Praying that when I open my eyes he will have evaporated and disappeared like the fog that settles deep in the valley at night.  
But instead the sound of his deep hardy chuckle cuts through the sound of “Complicated,” by Avril Lavigne blasting through the speakers of my pickup.

Almost on me now, I start to flail striking him. Why is it that I can win 1st place trophies in fighting but I can’t even defend myself against him. Caught, he grabs my hands up in his as he head butts me. I swear my eye has just exploded as the pain reverberated from the epicenter right above my right eyebrow. I see flashes of light in my vision as I blink away the tears. 

“Please, I’m sorry, really I . . . “My head bounces off the back sliding window of my Ranger before I can even finish my thought. When I come too I’m laying in the truck bed half naked staring at my panties hanging over the side of the spar tired that my head is wedged beside. 

The smell of rubber, rusted chrome and motor oil resonates in the air as I try to get my vision to come in clear. I can smell the copper flecked scent of blood as I try to pick my head up. 

My head feels twice the size it should and my eye socket throbs the more I move my head. I rest my face against the tire tread trying to wake myself up. This has to be a dream… a nightmare, just a silly nightmare.

“Open your fucking legs or I swear I’ll fucking break your jaw!”

I am awakened from my musings by the feeling of my body being torn apart under his touch. My perineum rips and I want to scream but I know if I do he’ll hit me again. The burn is sharp and is only irritated by him bearing his full weight down on me as he moves inside me. It gets wetter but I know its blood, there was always blood. 

How can I explain this away? He has been drinking and I made him mad. This is all my fault I know it is. I took a great guy and turned him into a monster . . . my fault. I start sobbing and I can’t control it now, I cry out.

“Shut up and enjoy it you stupid chink slut,” he laughs to himself. “Your all used up no one will ever want you. No one wants sloppy seconds!” 

I want to die, I want the pain to stop I want the nightmare to stop, I want to be free. I want be free of the pain, free from the dependence on my torturer. He loves me, or at least that what he tells me when I relinquish a whimper from my lips. I am rewarded for my all my tears and stillness with a hand wrapped firmly around my throat. 

I know soon I’ll be rendered unconscious again, slowly chocked to sleep by the hand that I hold when I go to the store, my prince charming, my future. 

I dreamed of him, I guess with every dream you run the risk of a nightmare especially when you turn them that way. 

“Sleep well my Asian princess.”


End file.
